Mobile computing devices (mobile devices) provide users with access to a variety of information via wireless communication systems. Some mobile computing devices may be used for augmented reality (AR) applications, in which a real world object is imaged and displayed on a screen along with computer generated information, such as an image or textual information. AR can be used to provide information, either graphical or textual, about a real world object, such as a building or product. Typically, the location or other surrounding objects are not considered when rendering an AR object.